Poço
Poço → Alemão, Inglês. Os poços (também designados por cavidades, pequenos buracos, casas) são concavidades do tabuleiro de Mancala, para conter as peças do jogo. Os poços são uma característica dos jogos de mancala, que, por essa razão, também são designados por "pit-and-pebble-games" (jogos-de-poço-e-seixo), em Inglês. Os poços são uma parte integrante de qualquer jogo real enquanto os depósitos, se existirem, nos tabuleiros, são utilizados para armazenar as pedras do jogo que vão sendo capturadas. ]] Os poços são, geralmente esculpidos em tabuleiros de madeira, enquanto para os povos nómadas e as crianças basta escavá-los no chão. As crianças de Madagáscar desenham-nos numa folha de papel e, como em Yunnan, sudoeste da China e na República Dominicana, as crianças desenham-nos com o auxílio de um giz, no cimento. O número de poços para jogar varia dependendo do jogo, pode ir de dois a 160 poços. Eles estão dispostos em filas, geralmente duas ou quatro, mas às vezes, os poços também podem aparecer dispostos de forma circular (ver Sat-gol) ou sob a forma de outros padrões (como por exemplo, Fergen Goobalay). A dimensão dos poços depende do número e do tamanho das pedras para jogar, que forem tipicamente utilizadas nesse jogo. Na Europa, os tabuleiros de jogos são produzidos industrialmente, o que conduz à utilização de pedras de jogo muito pequenas e, consequentemente poços muito reduzidos para que os jogos possam ser vendidos mais baratos, o que torna a forma de jogar, por vezes, complicada. Situação semelhante pode ser experimentada com os tabuleiros fabricados para os turistas comprarem; de uma maneira geral esses tabuleiros possuem os poços tão ridiculamente pequenos em proporção ao tamanho das sementes. Os tabuleiros tradicionais têm os seus poços preparados para o jogo o que significa ter, no mínimo 6 cm de diâmetro. A forma dos poços é geralmente circular mas, às vezes, podem ser também quadrangulares (ver Omweso). No tabuleiro de Bao a maioria dos poços são redondos, excepto dois, que são quadrados ou em forma de diabolo e, por conseguinte, têm também uma função especial. Os Nomes para os Poços e os seus Significados Os poços do tabuleiro de jogo têm numerosos significados simbólicos. Como sucede em muitos jogos de mancala, o emprego de 12 poços, foi referenciado pelos etnógrafos franceses Marcel Griaule e Germaine Dieterlen, em 1951, como a representação dos doze meses do ano, o que, por assim dizer, constituía uma simbologia cosmológica. Esta interpretação foi, mais tarde contestada por outros estudiosos. O jogo Space Walk, um moderno jogo de mancala, os poços do tabuleiro simbolizam planetas. Outras conclusões podem ser obtidas a partir dos nomes utilizados, em alguns jogos tradicionais: O “dono” dos Poços Na maioria dos jogos de mancala, os poços são propriedade (ou “são controlados”) por um jogador, o que distingue estes jogos dos demais jogos de tabuleiro. De uma maneira geral, cada jogador detém uma parte do tabuleiro. Uma sequência de poços é controlada por um jogador e adopta a designação de “lado” ou “sector” do tabuleiro (Eagle). Um jogador só pode iniciar o seu turno a partir de um poço que lhe pertença (uma excepção verifica-se em Tap-urdy). Além do mais, as sementes só podem ser capturadas se estiverem nos poços do lado do adversário. Na maioria dos jogos com duas filas, cada uma das filas é controlada por cada um dos jogadores; num tabuleiro com três filas, cada um dos dois jogadores controla uma fila e meia; num tabuleiro com quatro filas cada um dos dois jogadores controla as duas filas mais próximas do seu lado. No entanto, existem alguns jogos, além dos jogos solitaires, cujos poços são partilhados, isto é, todo o tabuleiro é propriedade de ambos os jogadores. Seguindo a terminologia da teoria dos jogos, os poços, que forem controlados somente por um jogador podem ser designados por “poços partidários” enquanto os poços com uma dimensão de propriedade comum podem ser designados por “poços socialistas”. Na maioria dos jogos de mancala, o sentido de propriedade de determinados poços não é passível de troca durante o jogo. É possível, contudo, perder e, por vezes, ganhar poços, em algumas variantes de jogos de mancala, nomeadamente, naqueles jogos que são jogados em “rounds” (vagas/rodadas). Grand Coastal Oh-Wah-Ree é um jogo excepcional, que confirma o que anteriormente foi referido, na medida em os poços podem ser conquistados, durante o jogo e, na verdade, é que neste jogo quem conseguir conquistar mais poços, eventualmente, vencerá o jogo. Outras Distinções em Estudo Os poços do jogo não podem ser confundidos pelas “marcas das taças”, hieróglifos esculpidos em rochas e nas construções habitacionais. Alguns foram encontrados no Sahara, no Egipto, na Jordânia (Petra), em Cyprus e no Sri Lanka. O seu significado e a sua relação com os jogos de mancala ainda estão em estudo. Referências ; Eagle, V. A. : On Some Newly Described Mancala Games from Yunnan Province, China, and the Definition of a Genus in the Family of Mancala Games. Na: Voogt, A. J. de. New Approaches to Board Games Research: Asian Origins and Future Perspectives (Working Paper Serie 3). Leida (Países Baixos) 1995: 48-62. ; Griaule, M. & Dieterlen, G. : Signes Graphiques Soudanais. Hermann, Paris (França) 1951. ; Van Binsbergen, W. : [http://ethnicity.bravepages.com/ancient_models/gen3/mankala/mankala1.htm Board-games and Divination in Global Cultural History: A Theoretical, Comparative and Historical Perspective on Mankala and Geomancy in Africa and Asia]. Rotterdão & Leida (Países Baixos) 1996. Copyright / Licença O texto desta página está sob a CC by-sa 2.5 licença. ''© Miceu Tavares Category:Cultura material